The neck is one of the body's most flexible joints. Due to the mobility required of the neck, and the load the neck must carry, a complex arrangement of muscles, tendons, ligaments, and soft tissue are involved in supporting the head and absorbing shock in this area of the body. As part of the neck's normal daily function, neck movement includes rotation, flexion, extension, lateral bending, and combinations of all these movements. The neck muscles are easily strained if they are not sufficiently strong. Neck muscles are very susceptible to injury or other painful problems from a variety of sources, including jarring motion from motor vehicle accidents or contact sports; posture-related fatigue, and emotional stress.
When the head is suddenly jerked in one direction without warning, as in a motor vehicle accident, or in a contact sport, the neck muscles contract in spasm, which holds the muscle in a foreshortened position, and causes pain and interference with neck function and posture. When office workers sit for long hours at a desk or in front of a computer, they suffer neck fatigue due to improper posture, inactivity, and poor circulation; which can adversely affect a person's performance.
Furthermore, many people store emotional tension in the neck, which can result in headaches, sleeplessness, and even spasm when the tension does not get released.
There are common techniques employed in the rehabilitation of spasm and general muscle tension. Isometric contraction (where the force exerted by the muscle matches the resistance offered and movement does not occur), has been shown to induce a relaxation in the antagonist muscle group, and lessen the degree of spasm. Isotonic contraction (where the force exerted by the muscle overcomes resistance and movement does occur), has been shown to retrain weak muscles to normality, increase circulation, and in effect flush inflammation and tension from a muscle. Neither approach calls for heavy loading. In all cases the resistance is less than the muscle is capable of overcoming. Benefits accrue from light, repeated usage.
It is often difficult to consistently apply the light amounts of resistance needed for rehabilitation. Light resistance is generally not available in standard exercise equipment designed to build or bulk-up muscles.
A need has thus arisen for an exercise device for use on a daily basis to rehabilitate, develop, and strengthen the muscles of the neck and the surrounding area, affording the usage of both isometric and isotonic techniques; employing a safe, limited resistance.
A need has further arisen for an exercise device to allow neck injury sufferers to perform light exercise, either isometric or isotonic, especially with the injured muscle or its antagonist in isolation, to reduce spasm, relieve pain, and enable an injured patient to return to normal activities of daily living. As the injury heals, continued exercising, with slightly more resistance, employing complex movement, can be prescribed to strengthen the surrounding muscles, improve posture, and help prevent recurrence of injury.
A need has further arisen for a simple, portable, inexpensive, and safe device that can be prescribed for rehabilitation and ongoing general neck wellness.